This is Chaos High
by That Crazy Sonic Chick
Summary: Join Sonic, Amy, and the others through their High School adventures. There'll surely be new friends and relationships made, humor, drama, romance, and, well, CHAOS! This is a multiple POV story of 10 characters: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Maria (Hedgehog). Read and Review. Flame if you must, I really don't care about people's negativity.
1. New Girl

_Okay, deep breath. Here I go._

I made my way up the steps of the large building. Students surrounded me, talking to one another, playing on their phones, or just socializing. I played with the charm on my necklace as I made it to the top and entered my new school.

The halls were filled with more students. New faces.

 _Maybe my new friends._

Oh, who was I kidding, I was only a new girl. Not only that, but I was also a _Freshman_. That isn't a good combo. I felt eyes on me, and I don't know if it's because I stood out being a new face or I was just paranoid. Honestly, it was probably both, and I didn't like the feeling of walls of the hallway were lined with lockers. Tall ones, not the ones where it was two in one row. To my relief, that meant I wouldn't be in anyone's way. I bet you can imagine that was an issue back at my old school.

I looked for the office, not knowing where it was, or who to talk to. I didn't want to ask any students for help. That would practically be saying, "Hey! I'm the new girl! The new target!" Yeah. No thank you.

 _I just want to go home…_ I thought. _Maybe I'll play sick, or convince mom to let me take classes online. She'd let me do that, right?_ No. She wouldn't.

We, my mom and I, moved for a few reasons. One being my mom got a new job. She couldn't handle being just a designer at her very successful store clothing store, but wanted to become a manager. Only way she could do that was to move here. Closer to her _boyfriend._

But that's another story. I just wanted to find that damn office.

"Um, excuse me, I…" The girl I tried talking to just walked past me. I accidentally bumped into a red echidna. "Oh! Sorry, do you know where I can find…" He hadn't even seen me. He rushed off before I could finish. "...the office…"

"The office? Straight down the hall. Then take a left." I turned to see a white bat looking at me. She was kind of stylish. I couldn't tell if she was a teacher or student. Before I could thank her, she sped walked past me, calling, "Oh, Knuckie!"

 _Knuckie?_ I shook the weird name out of my head and found my way to the office. I walked through the maze of students and opened the office door. Students sat in chairs, stood up by the front desk, and entered or exited the room. It was bigger than most school offices, so it wasn't too crowded. I looked around and met eyes with a woman at the front desk.

"Just take a seat, dear." The lady said kindly. I took a seat and just sat there with my hands in my lap. I sighed and pulled out my phone, looking at it.

 **One New Message: Mom (1)**

It read:

 **Have a great first day, Honey. The school is big, so try not to get lost. Take the bus home, I'll be home at around 8. Love you. xoxo**

I closed the message and opened up a game, trying to distract myself and keep my mind off of being there. It seemed to kill time, because next thing I knew, the lady at the front desk called me over.

"I don't believe I have seen you before," the lady claimed, fixing her glasses. "are you new, dear?"

"Yes," I replied. "I transferred from Trevalin." The lady, a grey squirrel, had an expression of recognition. "Oh! Yes, of course! Principal Voscain will come talk to you soon enough. Just take a seat until he comes for you. Welcome to Chaos High." She said with a sweet smile. I thanked her and sat back down.

Around two minutes later, a yellow fox sat right by me. We both said nothing until he asked me what time it was. It was 7:17. The day started in three minutes, and I still didn't know where I was going from here. I wanted to be in my class by the time the bell rang. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"You related to Kate Myers?" a voice to my left said. I turned my head to see the fox looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah. You know her?" I shook my head and he looked back at his phone. "Oh. You look like her." And that was the end of that conversation.

Minutes go by, and the bell had already rang. I was the only student left in the office, other than a student assistant at the front desk. She asked me where I came from, if I was nervous, and what grade I was in. When I told her I was a freshman, her expression seemed sympathetic.

A door in the office opened and out came a large mouse.

"Morning, Ms. Rosy and Amber."

"Good morning, Principal Voscain." The two said. He turned to me.

"And you too, young lady." He said. The girl at the front desk, Amber, informed the mouse that I had been waiting for him, being a new student. We shook hands before he grabbed a file out of his office. "Alright then, Miss. Let's get you to your homeroom. "Now down this hall and that door to the left is the library…"

At the end of my personal tour (which would have been much more appreciated before my first day there), we reached my homeroom. Room G224. The principal opened the door and I was greeted with students chatting and being loud while at the front of the room there was a student in the front of the room speaking with the teacher at her desk. Both turned their heads and the teacher gave me a huge smile. She got up out of her chair and walked our way.

"You must be my new student." The black cat said, sticking out her hand to shake. "I'm Ms. Miu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Voscain squeezed my shoulder, then patting it, before drawing it back to his side. "She transferred from…?"

"Trevalin." I finished.

"Oh, that's quite a far transfer. Well, you're going to love it here." Ms. Miu said, turning towards the class. "Class, attention please, for just a moment." The class grew quiet and gave their eyes to the teacher, then to me. _Oh no._ "Meet your new classmate. Amy Rose."


	2. Another Day

Sorry it's been so long since I've posted! I've been making up some classes online, and I had a big case of writer's block, so it took me a bit for this one. After reading some reviews on here and Tumblr, I just want to make something clear. And that thing is…

My work is _not_ unoriginal. Sure, it may seem similar to others at times, but really, my stories are _MY_ stories. I work hard to write these things. Not copy and paste bits and pieces of others' work. And I really hope people don't do that to mine or anyone else's for that matter.

They say you can't judge a book by its cover? Well, you can't judge a Fan Fiction by the first chapter. Can I get an _Amen_? I'm not mad that someone was honest in their reviews. Actually, I'm glad, because that just means I have to try and work harder to make my stoies special. And that is just what I'm going to do.

Well, anyway, enjoy!

 _Are you kidding me!? Again!?_

I nearly fell out of my bed and almost ripped my closet doors off the hinges. I threw on the first thing I saw: a white T shirt, some jeans, and a red hoodie. I scrambled out of my room and down the hallway, my socked feet slipping on the hard wooden floor. I entered the bathroom and brushed my teeth so fast that it was amazement that I hadn't stabbed my eye with that toothbrush. I dried my mouth and sprayed some cologne, then ran out the bathroom door.

After nearly breaking my ankles tripping over my sneakers on the stairs, I slid into the kitchen. I snatched an apple from the fruit bowl and headed for the door after putting my shoes on. Feet shuffled behind me and I looked to see my uncle, with his coffee and newspaper.

"Forgetting something, kiddo?"

"Oh, right!" I grinned as I reached for the coffee in his hand, but he pulled it away from me and bopped me on the head with his newspaper.

" _Your backpack._ "

"Oh," I picked my bag up off the end of the railing by the stairs and swung it over my shoulder. "Right."

"Y'know," he began, patting my shoulder. "For the fastest thing alive, you sure are a slowpoke in the morning."

"I am _not_ slow," I defended myself. "I just slept in, that's all." He chuckled to himself as a horn honked outside and I pushed the door open with my back. "Bye, Uncle Chuck. See ya at school." Uncle Chuck taught robotics at the school, and was head Coach for the Robotics Team, Cross Country, Track  & Field.

"Have a good day, Sonny Boy." I ran down the front porch steps and opened the door to the passenger seat of Tails' car. I got in and shut the door, tossing my backpack in the back next to Knuckles.

"Sonic, this is becoming a habit." Tails said, fixing his rear view mirror.

"Becoming? It's _been_ a habit." Knuckles muttered.

"I slept in!" I chuckled, reclining the passenger seat. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"I'm waiting for you to fasten your seatbelt." He replied, matter-of-factly. I sighed as I reached back and pulled my seat belt over my chest and it clicked, locking in place.

"There." I raised my hands for him to see. "Buckled up." Tails took a quick glance behind him, and then began to back up.

"What's Uncle Chuck doing?" Knuckles asked. I looked at where he was pointing and saw my uncle coming towards us. "Oh, he just wants to wish us a good day at school." I said. "Everybody wave!" I said, like a kindergarten teacher, as I waved and had an innocent smile on my face.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you sneak! You took my coffee!"

"What's he saying?" Tails asked.

"Heck if I know." I said as I sipped my/Uncle Chuck's coffee. "Let's hit the road." And with that, we were off.

We drove down the main road of our neighborhood, and took a left turn. We caught a glimpse of Cream and Vanilla as we drove by. We smiled and waved at them before we turned the corner getting closer to our destination. __I turned the radio on and sat back in my chair. "This is why your sister won't drive you to school anymore." I looked at Tails and sat up in protest.

"Are you kidding me? She takes longer getting ready than me and Manic combined."

"She still manages to make it to homeroom before the bell rings." Tails teased.

"So do we. So I don't get why you're complaining." I shot back. Tails bit his lip, trying to think of a counter argument. "Score one for Sonic." I declared as I sat back in my chair.

"Y'know, Sonic, I don't _have_ to give you rides."

"Yeah, I know." I spoke. "but I _really_ do appreciate it. Okay, look here. From now on, if I keep you waiting for too long, just head on out without me."

"Sounds like a deal." Knuckles cut in.

"I don't have to give _you_ a ride either Knuckles." Tails warned. Knuckles went quiet. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Grr," Knuckles got irritated. I laughed and sat back in my seat, drinking the coffee.

 _Uncle Chuck is so gonna make me run laps today._ I laughed to myself. Tails glanced at me, and then returned his eyes to the road.

"What's so funny?"

I just shook my head, still chuckling. "It's nothing."

Minutes went by, and it was a more quiet drive than normal. Tails would usually be talking about his success in the Robotics Team, or Knuckles bragging about how much he lifted at the latest weightlifting practice. But that was all old. Nothing new. We didn't care much for drama, so it's not like we gossiped every day. Really, it was just boring.

"Is it just me, or are things getting pretty boring?" I said finally, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Like," I shifted in my seat, to where I was able to face both of them. Knuckles was sleeping in the back seat, lying on all three seats, arm over his eyes. I sat back and looked out my window. "Nothing has really been going on at school. Nothing big anyways."

"There's Spring Sports coming up. You'll be doing Track." Tails reminded me. "That should be fun."

"It will be," I began. "but I just don't know how to explain it. I don't know if it's just the same thing every day, or the same faces, or…" I stopped. I didn't even know why I bothered saying anything. It's not like he could do anything about it.

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend." Knuckles muttered. I looked back at him with an expression that said _'are you crazy?'_ , but his eyes were closed and I shook my head.

"Nope. No way." I drank the coffee which was still hot in my hand.

"Sonic's just shy around girls." Tails stated.

"No, I'm not, okay? I just don't want a girlfriend. They're pointless in high school."

"I don't think so," Tails said. "Rouge seems to keep Knuckles busy."

" _She's not my girlfriend._ " Knuckles objected. Tails gave me that _'whatever'_ look and stopped at a red light.

"Look, Sonic, there's got to be something for you to do, or join, or someone you can meet. But for now," Tails accelerated at the green light. "Focus on something. Like…" he thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. "Getting your driver's license."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "like my uncle would let me get one."

Tails sighed in surrender. "I don't know then, Sonic. Just… wait, okay? Something will happen soon."

Another moment passed before Tails pulled into the school parking lot. Knuckles was quiet and still, and I was debating whether to wake him up or leave him there until he woke up on his own.

Tails slowed down before driving over a speed bump, and we spotted an empty parking space. Just as Tails was about to pull in, a black Prius cut us off. Tails slammed on his brakes, sending a cursing Knuckles into the back of our seats. I burst out laughing as Tails laid on his horn.

"Every time…" He muttered. As Knuckles sat up on the ground, I opened my door and stood up just as a green hedgehog got out of his. He looked at me and gave me one of his nasty smiles as he took off his shades.

"Ya trying to cause an accident, Jackass?" I yelled. He shut his door and started walking our way.

"Sonic, just get back in the car." Tails said, pulling my arm. I shook him off. "Sonic!" Before I did anything else, I looked at Tails and his expression told me that if I didn't get back in that car, he was gonna start driving with me half way in the car. I shut my mouth and got back in his car. Scourge smirked as he turned and went the other way.

"You know I don't like him," I said as Tails looked for another parking spot. "I would have beat him to next Tuesday."

"You really thought I was gonna let you get into a fight?"

"I wasn't going to get in a fight. Or start one, anyway." Tails parked between a dented moped and a white, dirty jeep.

"Just try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Dad." I teased, and we all got out of the car, Knuckles still rubbing his head.

X X X

You'd think something would happen once we got into the school. But it was really just the same thing that happens every day. We were walking down the main hall, when a voice behind us cooed,

"Oh, _Knuckie…"_

No one had to look to see who it was. Rouge strutted her way towards us, eyes locked on her "Knuckie", and Knuckles' eyes widened.

"Crap! I'll see ya guys at lunch." And then Knuckles booked it. Rouge sped walked past us, with an irritated look on her face.

"Knuckles the Echidna, get back here!" And then they were lost in the crowd. Tails and I only shrugged our shoulders and continued walking. We ran into some friends, stopped and talked to them, and just kept the daily routine going. Same old, same old.

As soon as that warning bell rang, students scurried to their homerooms. The halls were crowded, so I was cautious with the coffee I still held in my hands as students bumped into me or my book bag, or cut me off. I chugged the rest down as I came into view of Ms. Pinksteen's room, throwing the disposable cup in the trash by her door. With a sigh, I sat in my chair, put in my earphones, kicked back and relaxed.


End file.
